


Cinderloki

by needleyecandy



Series: Silly September [21]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the shoe that needs to fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderloki

**Author's Note:**

> And so, we reach the end of Silly September. At least it goes out with a bang.
> 
> Enjoy!

Once upon a time, there was a good child named Loki. He was clever and sweet and everyone loved him. He was petted and adored until his eighth year, when his father died. His mother remarried a man who had two sons of his own. They were cruel and hated Loki for how beloved he was, so they forced him to cook and clean and to sleep on the hearth.

He had lived under the yoke of his wicked stepfather for ten years when it was announced that there would be a ball in the castle gardens and every unmarried boy in the kingdom was invited to attend in a dress. This was a compromise between the young prince and the old king; the prince was determined that his betrothed be a boy, and the king, who had fond memories of his own courtship ball, refused to back down on his desire to see the gardens once again filled with twirling gowns.

Not many boys refused. Everyone knew the prince was hot and loaded and a dress was a small price to pay for the chance to win his heart. Not to mention that ass.

Loki's stepbrothers mocked him as they were fitted for dresses, for he had no dress to wear. They mocked him again when it was time for him to ready them, pulling their corset laces as tight as he could while they clutched the doorframe. They mocked him as they rode away in the carriage, laughing as the wheels kicked a cloud of dust over him.

He went back inside and sat in the ashes that were his only company. While he was staring into the fire, his godmother, who was a fairy, appeared before him. "Now, Loki, you shall go to the ball if you do as I bid. Run out into the garden and bring me a pumpkin."

Loki did as he was told, coming back with the most beautiful pumpkin he could find. She tapped it with her wand and it turned into a shining coach. Then she looked into the mouse-hole and found six mice. She tapped them with her wand and they turned into six white horses. The rat-trap held two rats. One became the coachman, and another the postilion. "Now, Loki, you shall go to the ball if you do as I bid. Run out into the garden and bring me six lizards."

Loki did as he was told, coming back with the most beautiful lizards he could find. She tapped them with her wand and they became footmen, all dressed in splendid livery. Then she tapped Loki with her wand and his old rags became the most lovely green ballgown anyone has ever seen. "Now, Loki, you have done as I bid, and you shall go to the ball. Remember, though, that good boys do not stay out too late. All the magic I have wrought for you will end at midnight."

When Loki arrived at the ball, everyone was struck with wonder. The prince had eyes for no one else; he escorted Loki to the supper table, but was so enamored he ate nothing for himself. Nor did he dance a single dance with anyone but Loki. The old king grew tired and went to bed, and the other boys, realizing that the decision had been made, decided to take advantage of the free champagne, getting themselves blind drunk and playing extreme badminton in the palace game courts.

The night could not have been more exquisite as Thor and Loki danced on, alone, spinning together through the gardens. Sparkling lights hung from above, the air was perfumed by irises and fig trees, and the music was the most beautiful Loki had ever heard. Thor met Loki's eyes and asked permission to kiss him and Loki blushed prettily and gave it.

The bell tolled. It was the first chime of midnight, Loki realized as they looked up at the clock tower. He remembered what his fairy godmother had said: _good boys do not stay out too late._ It was a matter of seconds - forty, if he were lucky - before his elegant clothes would once again be no more than rags. He could _not_ let Thor see him like that.

"Where are your chambers, Thor?" he asked demurely.

"They're up the grand stairwell, the wing on the left-" Whatever else he had been about to say was startled out of him as Loki grabbed his hand and started running.

They flew together up the stairs. The moment they turned into Thor's hall - the moment the bell gave its fifth toll - Loki was tearing his dress off.

"Loki, don't you wish to wait until our weddmpfh," Thor tried to ask before Loki cut him off. The earlier kiss, back at the ball, had been a dream come true; it had been sweet, soft and precious. This one was like every teenaged wet dream sprung to life, filthy and depraved and it instantly had Thor ripping at his own clothes.

"Your bed," Loki gasped.

Instead of giving direction, Thor simply picked him up and carried him to it. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist, exulting in the feel of the solid muscles shifting smoothly beneath his skin. Loki barely noticed the rooms they passed - a library, the walls lined with more books than he had ever dared dream; a study, the heavy wooden desk facing the doorway and the top piled with papers - before Thor was going through a door and kicking it shut behind him, just as the bell finished striking twelve.

Loki's earlier curiosity about life in the palace was utterly forgotten beneath the feel of Thor's hands _everywhere_ as he sank back into the down-filled mattress. He arched up into it, every inch of his skin coming alive. Something hot and wet ran down his cock. "Oh, my prince..." he moaned.

Thor's face came into view, heavy blond locks falling around their faces and curtaining away the rest of the world. "Thor," he corrected. His hair smelled like musk and spices and Loki wanted to bury his face in it, could get lost... "Say my name," Thor growled.

"Thor," Loki said.

"Again," Thor ordered as he wrapped his hand around Loki's cock.

" _Thor_!"

"Good," Thor told him. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

The shock of air against Loki's skin, heated from Thor's touch, made him break out into goosebumps. "Hurry," he said, reaching after Thor, who was tugging open a drawer. Thor glanced over his shoulder, and Loki gave a sinuous twist, showing off his body. Thor turned back and tore through layers of fabric until he found a small jar.

"What is that?" Loki asked as Thor returned to the bed.

Instead of an answer, Thor gave him a kiss. His tongue was thick and strong and he still tasted like champagne and he took what he wanted until Loki was rolling to his side and clutching at him, pulling their bodies flush together.

"Will you always be so eager for me?" Thor asked. His voice was meant to sound teasing, but Loki could hear beneath. Could hear the fear-tinged question of whether it was truly _him_ that Loki wanted. Could hear _do you want me for me? Do you want Thor, not just the prince?_

Loki looked into Thor's eyes as he answered, letting Thor see down deep, right into his heart. Letting Thor see the truth of his words. "Why don't we see how well you get me off?" he replied.

Thor's response was rough and guttural and told of his pleasure at Loki's words far better than anything he could say. A hand - so thrillingly firm and solid, Loki could almost have melted at the touch - pushed on his shoulder until he found himself again on his back, Thor's knee insistent at his own until he spread his legs wide. Thor settled himself between. He looked up at Thor, hovering above him, dizzyingly close. His pupils were huge and his breathing had gone rough and his hair was messy and he was simply too delicious for words.

"This is so I don't hurt you," Thor explained at last. He spoke in a low, dark voice that went straight to Loki's core and rubbed at him like velvet. "I will use it to make my fingers slippery, and then I will touch you, but not yet pressing in, oh, no. When I start it will be merely drawing little circles until I feel your tightness begin to ease. Only then I will fit them inside of you, one by one, so slowly, and I will slide them in and out, and I will twist them and part them, working you open until you are frantic, begging to receive me. And then I will slick myself, and then I will make you mine."

He really could have just said that it was lube. "Yes, do it," Loki said.

Thor lowered his head to whisper into Loki's ear. "I love your greed," he breathed. He caught the tender earlobe between his lips and nuzzled at it, such a tiny piece of skin to send such shivers down his spine. Loki's soft whimper earned him another growl and then Thor was kissing lower, _lower_ all soft lips and gentle teeth and teasing tongue.

Loki jumped at the feel of something cold against his entrance and Thor in turn jumped back, coughing and laughing. "My apologies. I assumed you had heard me opening the lid," he said.

"I was distracted," Loki pointed out.

"I'll warn you next time," Thor murmured. His eyes burned into Loki's and Loki could barely hold his own open as the mouth came back, the soft touch came back, and it took a force of will to hold himself still as Thor circled and teased and finally, _finally_ pushed. At that Loki could not hold still, crying out as he curled his hips upwards, wanting more.

"Yes... Thor, yes, more," he hissed. It was as far as it would go, and Thor was still pushing, wanting to go deeper just as much as Loki wanted it, before pulling back, and when he eased back inside there were two. All the amusement was gone from his eyes now, and his gaze was raw as it met Loki's. He twisted them and Loki was lost.

It continued on in a dizzying blur until Thor was drawing away and moving up over him. Loki curled up to meet him, just as frantic as Thor had promised he would be, anything as simple as mere readiness left long in the past.

Thor groaned as he pushed his way inside. His cock fit _perfectly_. "You really are the one, Loki," Thor said. His voice was tinged with awe.

Loki wrapped his legs high around Thor's waist, tightening them when he felt Thor drawing back too far. Glorious as that first moment had been, when he felt his body give way in welcome, the thought of Thor pulling out, even for the briefest moment, was not to be borne. "Stay inside me, you feel so good," he whispered. His words made Thor's cock twitch inside him, and oh, he could feel it, could feel everything so perfectly...

Thor continued evenly, powerful thrust following powerful thrust until each one had Loki making little mewling gasps. He could feel the strands of hair clinging wetly to his face and shoved at them helplessly until Thor's broad hand smoothed them away in a single pass. Fuck, Thor was so big, big everywhere, it was impossible not to be overwhelmed by him, and Loki was already desperately close when Thor shifted slightly and then each smooth drive inwards hit something that made Loki's vision go white.

"Tell me when you're close," Thor told him.

Loki nodded, his movements ragged. "So close," he panted.

Thor took hold of Loki's hips, holding the two of them together as he moved back to sit on his heels, and everything before was nothing to this, that spot getting hit so hard it felt like Thor's cock was going inside his own, and then Thor took it in his hand and it only took three firm strokes before Loki was coming, trying to thrust up into Thor's grasp and down onto Thor's cock and moving constantly, helplessly, and in the midst of it he felt sharp bursts of heat as Thor flooded him. The sounds of sweat and slick and mingled cries drove him higher, higher, until he was falling back to bed in a wave of dizziness.

He was too far gone to smile when he felt Thor settle down next to him, his lips pressed to Loki's shoulder. "Don't fall asleep yet," Thor murmured. "You still have to make me yours."

It was just before dawn when Loki woke, years of habit not allowing him to sleep in despite his late and exhausting night. He slipped silently out of bed and crept to the doorway. Thor remained in the bed, unmoving. Loki slipped silently out of the bedroom and pulled the door nearly shut behind himself. His old clothes were still in a pile on the floor where he had left them, and he gathered them quickly up in his arms. He walked silently through the hall until he found the room where he decided Thor must take his breakfast; the fire was burning merrily, and the table was tucked into a cheerful bay window surrounded by lacy curtains. His clothes he consigned, one by one, to the flames.

The door to Thor's hall had been discreetly closed, and Loki opened it a crack to peek out into the palace.

"What are you looking at?" Thor asked, nuzzling his neck.

Loki jumped. "You startled me," he said with a little laugh. "My clothes seem to be gone."

"Surely you were not thinking of leaving?"

"Of course not. I simply thought it unseemly that our joining be made so obvious." He closed the door and turned to face Thor with his most charming smile.

"Have no fears on that account. Nor for your clothes. A maid must have stolen them," Thor said, his eyes narrowing.

"Do not be angry!" Loki pleaded, resting his palm on Thor's chest. "She was doing no more than granting my heart's desire."

"And what is that?" Thor asked with a chuckle. Good. He was softening.

Loki gazed up at Thor through lowered lashes as he answered. "That I be garbed in nothing but your colors, ever again," he said. He really didn't wish it - that green had suited him _so_ well - but it was a good lie, the sort that Thor would like to hear.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, pulling him close so that Loki's back was pressed to his firm chest. "While that is quite flattering, I find I cannot bear the thought of never again seeing you in green. Though, perhaps something tighter..."

Loki moaned as Thor's lips made their way down his throat. "More," he pleaded, grinding his hips back against Thor.

Thor drew away with a breathy laugh. "Soon, my greedy love. I must go inform my father of our decision."

Loki followed him back into the room and sprawled wantonly on the ruined bed as Thor dressed. Each time Thor glanced towards him, he would smile lazily and run a delicate fingertip down his chest, across a nipple, down his long smooth stomach. "If you are not careful, you will be the death of me," Thor told him with a grin.

Loki pulled the blankets over himself. "I am ever a loyal subject of my betrothed," he said sweetly.

"As am I," Thor answered, leaning down for a kiss before disappearing.

"This was not what I intended, when I ended my spell at midnight, Loki," said his fairy godmother from the shadows.

He rolled his eyes. "I know, but did you see that dick? You really expected me to pass that up?"

"Yes, it was pretty good," she admitted.

"Pretty good? Try incredible. Try fucking amazing."

"I concede the point," she said. "But you did not see it until after midnight."

"I didn't need to. I had that thing digging into my hip for the last hour of the ball, at least. And with his pants that tight, I could feel everything. I mean, I could feel the _vein_."

"Well, you do seem happy together."

"Deliriously. We'll send you an invitation to the wedding."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been reading, commenting, kudoing, it all means a lot! I've got plenty more new things in the works so stick around!


End file.
